


A Long Night

by emmielupinblack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mention of Death, Mention of Nightmares and Insomnia, Mention of alcohol, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 06:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18823309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmielupinblack/pseuds/emmielupinblack
Summary: The reader can't sleep, so they head out to make some tea. But, when they run into Sirius in the living room, all sorts of emotions bubble up to the surface.





	A Long Night

You rubbed your eyes and reached for the bedroom door handle. There was no way you were sleeping that night. The nightmares that you had been suffering from for weeks now were only getting worse. But, that’s what watching friends die will do to a person. And hopefully, with time or alcohol, they would slowly fade away.

Your eyes locked on a shadow on the living room couch. You squinted, your drowsy gaze focusing on black curls and alabaster skin.

“Sirius?” you whispered, approaching him. Sirius lifted his head and smiled, a cigarette between his lips.

“Shouldn’t you be asleep?” He asked, not moving from his spot. “What’s got you up, gorgeous?” He smirked, but you could see in the dim light that his eyes were tired.

“I should be asking you the same question. Why aren’t you catching up on your beauty sleep?” You teased. You turned towards the small galley kitchen to make yourself a cup of tea.

“I don’t need any beauty sleep,” Sirius teased back. You heard him lift from the couch and follow you into the kitchen.

You grabbed the small water pot and filled it, then placed it on the ancient stove. You tapped your wand on the stove and it instantly came ablaze. Then, you grabbed a mug.

“Do you want some?” you offered Sirius, who shook his head. You shrugged, not really knowing what to say next.

“I know you and Marlene were close,” Sirius muttered, his voice lower than usual. There it was. Your stomach dropped, instantly making you nauseous.

“Yeah, we were.” You didn’t want to talk to him anymore. Not if he was going to talk like this. In earlier days, you would have used this opportunity to flirt with the handsome young man, or even snuggle up to him on the couch. But, in light of recent events, you didn’t even really want to hear most of your friends talk anymore. It was just too painful to think about losing them next.

Sirius dipped his head, trying to capture your gaze again. “I’m sorry, Y/N. I really am. I don’t mean to upset you.” His silver eyes fixed on you.

“Don’t.” You stared up on him, ignoring the kettle as it began to scream. “Don’t be sorry. You didn’t kill Marlene. That fucker did. He’s next.” You tilted your head, reaching out for the kettle. You lifted it from the heat and extinguished the flame while keeping your eyes on Sirius. He slowly nodded, biting his lower lip.

“If it helps, I’m having nightmares too.” You took a step back. How the hell did he know about the nightmares? Was it that obvious?

“You’re having them too?” You remembered that Sirius was there when Marlene died. He had actually been right next to you when she collapsed to the ground. “About McKinnon?”

Sirius nodded. “Yeah. Every night. I—well—I don’t sleep well anymore.” He turned towards the living room. “I come out here a lot, trying to clear my mind or distract myself somehow. It never really works. But, I need to do something. Read, or spill my thoughts onto parchment. Something.” He shook his head. “Or I’ll lose my mind.”

You reached out, leaving the water on the counter, and took Sirius’ hand in yours. “You aren’t alone, Sirius. I haven’t been able to sleep since then either.” You let out a long sigh. “Three weeks. I’m exhausted.”

Sirius pulled you towards him, then slowly led you back into the living room. He plopped down onto the couch, then guided you to sit beside him. He just sat there for a few minutes, his hand wrapped around yours. He stared down at his lap as he toyed with your fingers.

“It’s going to get easier,” he muttered. “We’re going to be okay. It’s going to hurt like hell getting there. But, I think we will be okay in the end.” Sirius raked a free hand through his curls. “We have to be.”

Your heart sank at his words. They weren’t concrete, certain like his usual statements. It’s like he was trying to convince himself too. You could tell in his voice. They were more of a mantra, something to hold onto, to fight for.

You wanted to believe them too.

“You’re right,” you whispered. “I think we’ll be alright.” Sirius instantly squeezed your hand as he listened to your words. Without thinking, you pulled his hand to your lips and placed a gentle kiss between his knuckles. You could feel him stiffen in your grasp for a moment, before relaxing with a sigh.

Sirius reached over and wrapped his arm around your shoulder. He pulled you against him, practically cradling you as he leaned back against the couch. You rested your head on his chest, and within seconds, tears began streaming down your face. Sirius was right; you had each other. But, it still heart like fucking hell.

“Thank you,” you whispered as you toyed with a lock of curls that hovered just above Sirius’ shoulder. You could feel him smile as he leaned down and kiss the top of your head. You stayed there like that for what felt like hours, before sleep eventually crept up, finally taking you.


End file.
